My Guardian
by spoon-enthusiast
Summary: High school AU for SNK because even though this AU is used a lot it's hella fun. There's mostly JeanMarco but some other pairings too, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

MARCO

We've been friends since the third grade, Jean and I. He stood up for me when I couldn't do it for myself. I remember the boys on the playground would laugh at me for crying when my mom dropped me off and would kick rocks at my face until they would get stuck in my nostrils. Jean was always there with his headstrong, fiery spirit to scare the kids away by doing this weird thing with his fingers.

"Run away, before you catch it too!" He'd scream, holding up his hand with the fingers all mangled up into a weird fist.

After that, we were best friends. I'd keep him from doing stupid things, and he'd keep me from being beat up.

But recently, I've been seeing him in a new light. Now that we're in high school, I've begun to notice how handsome he is. Everyone calls him a horse face, but I think his face is the perfect length. He can be belligerent, especially toward Eren, but it's nothing I can't handle. He's become less like my best friend and more like someone I love. I-I'm not saying I love him! It's just that I feel like more than his friend. I don't know, I guess I'm just being stupid.

"Hey, Marco! Over here!" Reiner yelled from across the cafeteria. I never really talked to him, so I wondered why he would call me over to his table.

"Why don't you sit with us today?" He asked, sneering. I was suspicious, but against my better judgment, I sat down across from Reiner.

I was worried he called me over to give me crap about what had happened in History this morning. All I did was correct a mistake he made in class, I did it to help him.

"You're pretty good at history right?" He asked, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head.

"I-I suppose. Why?"

"Well, as you could probably tell, I'm failing. I need someone to help get my grade up so I can play this season. Coach says I need an 80 to play, and I have a 58. Do you think you could help me?"

At least I wasn't about to get my ass handed to me.

"Uh… Sure, do you want to come to my house after school today? I'm planning on studying for the next test anyway."

"Isn't the test next week?" Reiner sounded confused.

"Well, yeah, but I like to be prepared."

"Alright, Bodt." He chuckled.

"Why can't you just study by yourself, Reiner?" Jean came up behind me and looked a bit irritated. His eye was getting all twitchy like it does when his mom tries to tell him to clean his room.

"I wasn't talking to you, Kirschtein." Reiner grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Jean, calm down, he needs my help in Pixis' class. If he doesn't get an 80 by Homecoming, he can't play."

"I think our team can _survive_ without _him._" Jean mumbled.

"What was that Kirschtein?" Reiner said, standing up from his seat. He walked over to Jean and got in his face, his nose being about 1 inch from Jean's.

"Guys, stop!" I blurt out. They both look at me, Jean looking a bit embarrassed at his behavior.

"Jean, I'm going to help Reiner after school today, okay?" Jean just looked at me then immediately darted his eyes off in another direction.

"Jean!" I shout.

"Okay, okay! Fine!"

"Well, I'll see you later, Reiner!" I wave as I walk with Jean over to our table, Jean tugging me along.

"Jean, that wasn't necessary."

"Well I didn't know why he called you over there, he's a dick, Marco, I don't know why you would agree to help him."

"You sound like a child, just sit down and eat, you big baby."

"I am NOT a baby!" he yelled. I gave him a look and he knew to sit down.

"What's with you two?" Armin asked from across the table.

"He's just upset that I'm helping Reiner." I giggled

"Am not. He's just a dick." He mumbled, avoiding making contact with my eyes.

After lunch, Jean and I went to Biology, and he still looked irritated. He passed me a note that said "I'll only be okay with you helping him if I'm there with you." I just looked over at him and mouthed "Fine," then rolled my eyes. Jean can be such a baby, but at least I know he cares.

After school let out, I walked down the front steps of the school to find Jean waiting for me. I was slightly irritated at his impatience, but I was going to let it slide today.

J E A N

I know I'm being a burden to Marco; I just have to watch over him. He's been picked on and bullied since elementary school, and I'm the only one that's tried to protect him. I have a bad feeling about this Reiner guy. He's just a dumb jock, he could hurt Marco. I know I sound like a controlling boyfriend. B-BUT WE'RE NOT TOGETHER. Though I may have thought about it a few times since sophomore y—I'M NOT GAY, NO HOMO.

I waited outside the school for him. I wanted to walk home with him and be there when Reiner showed up. I didn't trust him alone with Marco. It's not that I think Marco can't handle himself; he's just very… passive. He's never been able to stand up for himself, and it's irritating as hell, but I have to be there for him. Plus, he's very sensitive. I guess you could say I'm over-protective, but I don't see it that way. I'm just a good friend who doesn't want to see his best friend hurt, okay?

When Marco saw me he rolled his eyes like he does best.

"Are you seriously waiting here for me? Do you think Reiner's gonna kidnap me ten feet away from the school?" He was being his typical sarcastic asshole self. But I can't complain. He's adorable with his freckles—I mean… Freckles suit him well. He doesn't look like a dork like other freckled kids do.

As we were walking to his house, I looked over at him. He was looking down, watching his feet to make sure he wouldn't trip over anything. He felt me staring and looked up at me, and me being completely unaware, we were staring at each other.

"Jean…?" he said.

"Huh?" I'm a clueless twat. He and his big brown eyes and those god damn freckles.

"Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" He panicked, feeling all over his face.

"No, I just—"I paused. I looked down to realize I was holding Marco's hand. I was trying to pull them off of his face because he was panicking. Now this is really awkward.

"—I, uh, spaced out for a second. You're fine." I dropped his hand and looked away as fast as I could so he wouldn't be able to see my face.

"Well, hurry up, I told Reiner to be at my place by 4 and it's already 3:45."

Once we got to Marco's house, it was 4:05.

"Oh well look at that, he's late."

"It's only 5 minutes, Jean."

"He's still late." I pouted.

We sat in his room, on his bed. I had been there many times before and have spent many nights there, but for some reason it felt different. I watched Marco as he read his history book and flipped through notes, occasionally brushing his hair out of his face. It was oddly relaxing. And kind of cute. It's like he constantly has a smile on his face, no matter what he's doing. Oh no. I'm staring again. Shit.

"Jean don't you have any homework to do?" He asked. He sounded too much like my mom. He looked up at me and looked me in the eyes, and dear God it was terrifying.

"Uh… No, I, uh, left my books in my locker." I stuttered. Marco's stare is hard to break. The only times he's gotten angry with me, he gave me a look that shot through me like a bolt of lightning. He sighed and shook his head at me. I knew he was disappointed, maybe a little bit irritated, but I didn't care. I just liked being around him.

"He's 30 minutes late now." I reminded him. "Maybe he's not coming."

"Jean, if you hate him so much, then why are you even here?" I could tell he was angry with me now. I wish I could tell him completely why I wanted to be there, but it's hard. It could make everything between us awkward. I could ruin our friendship if I told him…

"Well?" Marco continued. I felt threatened somehow, and I didn't like it.

"Marco, I—" I started.

"You what? You don't think I can handle myself with a jock? That everything will go awry if I'm alone with a jock like Reiner for one hour?" Ouch.

"Well, Marco, you have to understand… I just hate to see you hurt. I care about you more than I care about my own family…" I may have gone too far. I just spilled the beans and now there's no taking back what I said. This is it. This is the moment I ruin our 10 year friendship with awkwardness. I could feel my face turning beet red. I had to look away from him again.

"Jean…" he sounded more sincere and less angry than he did 30 seconds ago.

"I should go." I got up and walked to his bedroom door. Before I could walk out, I felt Marco's hand grab mine. Oh god. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

He pulled my hand and spun me around into his arms. He was hugging me. We haven't hugged, like, ever. Could he maybe feel the same as I do…?

"Thank you." He mumbled from my chest. I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable.

"Uh… Hey, sorry I'm late." Reiner said from the end of the hallway. "Your mom let me in so I just… uh… Is this a bad time?" he stuttered

"Actually, uh, yeah I have a thing tonight, so maybe tomorrow?" Marco said, still hugging me. I was mortified. How could he be so casual?

"Alright, I'll just… leave you to…it." Reiner said awkwardly, turning around and speed walking out of the house. There are few ways to react to two guys hugging closely like that, I didn't really blame him.

"But—" I started.

"I told him tomorrow. I'll help him tomorrow." Marco's voice was cracking, and it sounded like he was about to cry.

"Marco, are you okay?"

He looked up at me, red, puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. It took me by surprise, and it was so cute I had to look away, covering my face with my hand.

"Jean, I've never had someone care that much about me…"

"Yeah, well… I know I may be over bearing sometimes, but I only act that way to protect you. You're the most important person to me, and I guess I lo—" I couldn't mouth the next syllables. I didn't even know if I meant it. Do I love Marco?

He looked up at me again, blushing this time. I couldn't handle it. I may have messed everything up by blabbing my mouth. I really should leave now.

MARCO

Jean's never been good with words. He usually makes a fool of himself when he tries to say something meaningful. It's no wonder that what he said caught me by surprise.

"You're the most important person to me, and I guess I lo—" Love me?

Did he try to say he _loves_ me? My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, and Jean looked like he was going to throw up. I think we were both a bit surprised. At that moment I realized that I may feel the same. I could be in love with my best friend of 10 years. We stood in the doorway to my bedroom, staring at each other. It wasn't exactly awkward, not for me at least. It was more like a big sigh of relief. Everything was _almost_ out in the open. Jean looked like he was ready to run away, he let go of my hand and started down the hallway. I didn't want him to go.

"Jean, wait!" He stopped in this tracks. He turned around and did that thing where he looks at me and immediately looks away. He's bad at keeping eye contact.

"Jean, I—" I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "I love you too."

He walked slowly back to me, almost as if he were afraid to approach me. This time, he was looking me dead in the eye. He threw his arms around me and held on tight. We've never really hugged before today. Definitely not like this. The only sounds I could hear was Jean breathing and our hearts beating, both very fast.

J E A N

Well, that went well.


	2. Chapter 2

EREN

Shit, I failed another calculus test. Mom and Mikasa are gonna kill me. Well, I guess there's really no difference between the two. Ever since mom got sick 2 years ago, Mikasa's picked up her slack. She's starting to act more like mom than mom does. It's kind of annoying, but she didn't really have a choice since dad is hardly around anymore.

But it's not my fault I failed. Mr. Zacharius' new student teacher gives me the creeps. No matter where he is in the classroom, his eyes are on me. And it's not like I'm staring at him too, it's just that every time I get that feeling, like someone's staring at me, I look up and it's him. His eyes look like they haven't rested in years and his hair is kinda long to be considered professional. I think his name is Levi. The fact that he makes his classes be on a first-name basis with him is just way creepy. I can't concentrate when there's a 5'3 creeper staring at me.

"Maybe just talk to him about it." Armin said, his head stuffed in his locker.

"He's not worth my words! He made me fail."

"Eren, he didn't make you fail." Armin chuckled. "You just didn't study, ya dingus."

"I did too! I just get distracted easily."

"Yeah, by Battlefield 3." He said, jokingly.

"I don't have time for your shit, bowl cut." I laughed, tousling his hair.

"Which reminds me, are you going to Ymir's party on Saturday?" Armin pulled his eyes away from his textbook, looked me in the eye and snorted.

"What's so funny? It's your senior year, Armin. This is your last chance to go to a high school party."

"I have better things to do, Eren."

"Oh, like study?"

"Yeah, maybe you should try it some time." He laughed again. I figured I'd let it slide, he's innocent enough.

"It'll be fun!"

"Oh, and was it fun last year when you went and got so drunk, you puked on Ymir's cat and had to call me at 2 am to drive your ass home?" I felt a sudden pang of embarrassment and hid my face, remembering how rough the day after that party was.

"No one's gonna make you drink Armin."

"I don't live that life, Eren, peace." He threw up some bullshit gang sign and walked off to his next class. I laughed then turned in the opposite direction to head to Biology. As soon as I turned around, I collided with Jean.

"Hey! Watch it Kirschtein!"

"You bumped into me, Jaeger, maybe you should watch it!"

"Jean, come on, let's just go." Marco said from behind him.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Jean."

The two of them looked at me with widened eyes, then looked at each other, Marco's whole face was red. I just looked at them with a confused look on my face and walked off.

"Whatever, I gotta go."

I walked into my biology class, and Mikasa was already sitting down in the seat in front of mine. She was staring at me the whole time I walked to my seat.

"I heard you failed a calculus test." She whispered behind me.

"What the-? How did you…?"

"Armin told me."

"That little shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Eren, you need to get your shit together! What's mom gonna say when she finds out?"

She's always using mom to guilt trip me into doing what she says.

"She isn't going to find out."

"Eren, she wants you to graduate. If she dies before graduation, she'll die thinking you're a star student when you're really not!"

"She's not gonna die, Mikasa, shut up!"

"She's been dealing with this cancer for two years now. It's spread to her liver and esophagus, and the treatments are only prolonging her agony. Things aren't looking good for her, Eren."

"Can you not talk about how bad she's doing?"

"I'm trying to be realistic, just in case…"

"What do you even care? She's not even your real mom!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me now, and the classroom fell eerily silent. I looked back at Mikasa and her eyes were tearing up. I may have gone too far.

"Are you two done?" Ms. Zoe yelled from the front of the class. "If you're not, I'd love to hear more."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

After class let out, I turned around to try and apologize to Mikasa, but she was already gone. I waited by Armin's locker so we could walk home together.

"You haven't said much, is something wrong?" Armin said.

"I said something to Mikasa that I really shouldn't have."

"It couldn't have been that bad, what did you say?"

"I was worked up because she was talking about my—er—our mom, and I may have pointed out that she's adopted and she got pretty upset."

"Jesus Eren, that's harsh."

"I know, I know! I'm going to talk to her when I get home."

As Armin and I walked home, a car drove up behind us. I looked in the window and it was that creepy ass student teacher from Zacharias' class. And of course, even when he'd driving, he's staring at me. He slowed down then rolled down the window.

"Hey, Jaeger!"

"Yeah?" I was creeped the fuck out, and I looked around and noticed that Armin was speed walking ahead of me, that asshole.

"Since you failed the test, you need to have this signed by a parent. I forgot to give it to you in class today."

He leaned over the passenger's seat and stuck the paper out the window. I slowly walked closer to the car, and snatched the paper. He scoffed "Brat." Under his breath, but before I could turn around to say something, he was already driving away.

"Asshole." I whispered.

I caught up with Armin, who was already in front of his house.

"What did he want?"

"Ehh I have to get this paper signed since I failed that test."

"So he followed you in his car to give it to you? Gross."

"I told you he was a creep."

I walked home alone, and all I could think about is what I said to Mikasa. I'm such an idiot. What am I going to say to her? I've never been good with words, I'll just end up making an ass of myself. I walked through the door and took a deep breath.

"Mikasa? Are you home yet?"

It was oddly quiet in the house, and it didn't feel like anyone was home. I walked past the living room and saw Mikasa sitting on the couch. She didn't seem like herself, and I knew it was because of what I said.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry about what I said at school, it's just that I was mad because I didn't want to believe that mom…" I couldn't say the rest, but I was hoping Mikasa knew.

"Mom's in the hospital again."

"What?"

"She started vomiting blood and had to call 911 herself. The doctors are keeping her at the hospital for at least another 2 weeks."

"She was home alone? Where's dad, why wasn't he here?" Mikasa shrugged and looked at the coffee table. How could dad not be here? Ever since mom got sick, he's been home less and less. It's like he's not even our dad anymore.

At around 3 in the morning, I heard the door close. It woke me up instantly because after today, I had a hard time sleeping. I went downstairs and saw that dad was finally home.

"Where have you been?"

"Eren? What are you doing up?"

"You know where mom is? She's in the hospital again. She had to call 911 herself because apparently you weren't home. Where were you?"

"Eren, you have to understand. I can't be here as much as I used to be. Since your mom got sick, I've had to pick up extra shifts at work to support you and Mikasa. Your mom's treatments aren't cheap."

"Don't give me that bullshit, dad, you just can't stand being around mom because you don't want to see her sick! You don't want to believe that she could actually die!"

"Shut up, Eren!" Dad yelled

"What's going on down here?" Mikasa said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Mikasa, Eren, go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah, if you're even here." I mumble.

As Mikasa and I head back up the stairs, she starts to interrogate me.

"What did you do? What did you do that got dad so upset?"

"I made him realize the truth."

Without another word, I went to my room and fell asleep. I didn't feel like talking to anyone after that.

LEVI

Why am I even doing this student teaching thing? I don't like kids, especially not teenagers, I don't care much for calculus… I don't even care to teach. But apparently I'm good at it, and I need money. A shitty teacher's salary is enough to pay for a decent apartment, rent a house maybe. That's all I really need I guess. I've been at Trost High School for about 3 months now, and I'm already putting myself in danger of losing my job. The Principal, Erwin, is gonna get me in trouble. He's muscular, rugged, and looks damn fine in professional attire. In the conference room, he'll give me looks. Like not just a glance, but a _look_. I'm trying not to think too much about it, I have to play it cool around him. I could be misreading him and I don't want to make a fool of myself.

Erwin's not the only trouble I can get into, though. There's this kid, Jaeger. I grade his calculus papers and God he tries, but it's pretty obvious that he gets answers from Bodt. He's stupid, bratty, and very hot headed, but Jesus he does not look 17. Sometimes—or all the time I guess—I catch myself staring at him. He always catches me and I think he's sufficiently creeped out by me. I mean, I'm 35 and drooling over jailbait. I'm even starting to creep myself out. But I don't think anything could actually happen between me and either of them. But it's fun to fantasize.

I feel kind of awkward having to give Jaeger that note yesterday. He probably thought I was following him or something. I don't blame him though, I kind of was. But it was strictly for teacher-related reasons. That idiot failed a test, and now he has to stay after school three days a week until his grade comes up. Now, don't get me wrong, Zacharius is a good teacher, but he's out there. He smells everything he picks up. I wouldn't wanna stay after school with that.

"Hey, Levi?" He said, stacking papers.

"Yeah?"

"Next week I have to go to a week long convention, workshop thing, I dunno it's required by the district for all calculus teachers. But I'm gonna need you to cover for me."

Shit, is he serious? Fuck.

"Yeah, I could do that." I try to sound as polite as possible, but on the inside I'm screaming "DEAR GOD NO."

Now I have to stay after school with that brat Jaeger. God damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

O

This week has surprisingly been a breeze. I thought everyone would freak out or feel awkward after announcing Jean and I's relationship. Actually, everyone kinda saw it coming which is a little embarrassing, but relieving that they don't think any less of us. Jean hasn't really acted any different, though. I think he's too scared or embarrassed to even hug me in public, but I think it's cute.

And I guess you could say our first "date" as a couple would be Ymir's party tomorrow, but I mean, it's just a party, so it's no big deal, right? I don't know why I'm nervous, I'm going to be with a bunch of friends, and they like Jean and I being together. Oh jeez, I'm going to lose sleep over this.

"Hey, Marco." Jean said, smiling. He seemed different. He had a sweeter disposition than usual. I thought my face was going to burst, I was blushing so hard. I turned around to hide my face in my locker.

"H-hey Jean!" I stuttered. I couldn't look him in the eye, but I couldn't help but smile.

He put his arms around my waist and rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Come on, Marco, you can look at me." Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Like, is that really necessary? I could die right now. I wriggled my body around to face him, trying to look angry.

"What's with you all of a sudden you're acting we—"

And that was it. He kissed me. At school. In front of everyone. But it was nice, he kisses… honestly. He tries to make himself look like a tough bad ass, but really, he's just a mush ball. I like seeing the mush ball side of Jean. And that's how he kisses. Like a mush ball.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, then immediately heard the smallest round of applause ever. I look behind Jean and I see Sasha, Connie, Annie, Bert, and Reiner clapping with the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Did they put you up to this?" I asked Jean, more than slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, kinda. B-But I wanted to, so it's not like I was forced to!" He blushed and nervously giggled. I shot a death glare at the 5 absolute children behind Jean. They started laughing, then ran away. Those fucking dorks.

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Jean giggled. "How about we go to Ymir's party tomorrow. Together."

"Oh WHAT? Come on! Ymir, did you really invite him?" Eren said, looking completely appalled. Ymir was across the hallway talking to Christa. In reply, she simply shrugged and went back to her conversation. Jeez, now Jean's gonna get into it with Eren, as usual.

J E A N

God damn it, I can't believe Jaeger's gonna be there. I have to keep cool for Marco's sake though. I take in a deep breath and fake a smile with a hint of false generosity.

"I'm really looking forward to it." I hiss, walking by Jaeger and his angry eyebrows. I felt accomplished even though all I did was refrain from getting into it with Eren. I think Marco will be proud of me.

"Aww did you do that for me?" Marco said mockingly.

"Ah shut up that took a lot. I just didn't want you to have to keep me out of trouble, y'know? I'm old enough now, I should be able to do that myself."

"Wow. First a romantic mushy kiss and now you're a new man." Marco sounded happy. Happy that I'm at least trying to be better, I'd guess. I don't wanna be Marco's douche bag boyfriend" for the rest of high school, so I gotta fix that myself. After English, Marco wanted me to walk him home, so I did, happily.

We got to the front door of his house and I kissed him goodbye and turned around to walk home.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear him say behind me. I have to admit, it was pretty alarming at first. I thought I had done something wrong. I turn around to see Marco with his door wide open, leaning in the doorway, motioning me to come in. Okay this situation just escalated from alarming to hot. I walk a little closer, and he pulls me in by the sleeve of my jacket, almost pulling it off. It seems Marco, too, wanted to be a different man.

"First you kiss me like _that,_ then you try to keep yourself out of trouble for the sweetest reason ever, and you don't expect a reward?" he smirked.

"Well—I—I just thought that you'd appreciate it—I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." I stutter, getting more and more turned on at the thought of what this reward will be. Marco pulled me into his room and closed the door, even though no one else was in the house. He opened his laptop and searched his favorite song, Goodbye Horses by Q-Lazzarus. Not exactly what I'd have in mind for mood music, but it was nice to not be in awkward silence.

"No one's gonna be home for another two hours, we can do whatever you want." Marco said with a cute little smile that made his freckles stretch across his rosy cheeks. A bit baffled, I feel my face burn from the blood rush. I sat down on his bed and pulled him closer by the hips. He moved closer and wound up in my lap, straddling my hips. I was struggling to figure out what to do next, I've never done anything with a guy before. I didn't want to awkward up the mood.

I grabbed his face, and gently pulled it to mine. Kissing was the only thing I could think to do. Plus I loved how soft his face was. And his kisses made me melt. He was absolutely adorable. Between each kiss, our breathing got heavier, and the kisses got more aggressive. I leaned back on the bed, not letting my lips leave his. He started moving his hands over my chest, pushing the jacket off my shoulders.

"I've been thinking about that kiss all day." He whispered. "All… day…"

"heh—I can tell." I chuckle.

"I don't wanna talk anymore, Jean." Marco said sternly, and at that moment, he was in full control. Whatever he wanted to do to me, I'd take it. No objections, no thinking, no talking. His tongue slipped into my mouth, it tasted like peppermint from the gum he chewed all the time. It was warm, but cool, and sweet. I broke the kiss to explore his warm neck, kissing and sucking my way up and down. Then I heard something from Marco I've never heard, and never thought I would hear. The smallest sound that wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but for me it was the hottest, cutest, most meaningful thing to come from another person. He moaned just loud enough to be audible, but there were words in that one sharp breath. It could've been "Jean." Or something like that. It was incredible to hear him sound like that. It was raw. And by the way he reacted, I could tell he had been thinking about it for a while. Almost like he anticipated it. It meant a lot to him.

Suddenly I decided I wanted to be in control. If a romantic physical experience is what Marco wants, then I'm gonna give it to him. I want to be his boyfriend. Not his childhood friend, not the kid he has to get out of trouble all the time, I need to be his boyfriend.

I roll over on top of him, holding his hands down on the bed. He gasps and tries desperately to cover his blushing face. As he struggles to free his hands, I move my hips against his, just enough to elicit some sort of reaction. He groans and blushes furiously.

"Jean…" He gasped. That was the cutest and hottest thing I've ever experienced. From then on, everything was a blur, the only sounds I could hear were our erratic breathing and Marco's moans. Every time my lips touched his bare skin, a burning feeling spread from his skin throughout my entire body. And anywhere I kissed, whether it be his neck, his chest, near the waist of his pants, he'd make little noises which only made it harder to control myself.

"Marco…" I huffed.

"Mmm?"

"Do you wanna… you know?" It seemed like a decent question considering our current position.

"I mean, you don't think it's too soon into the relationship?" he whispered, still breathing heavily from the merciless kissing.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do. So, when you want me to stop, just say so." I assured him. He nodded and smiled as I brushed his hair back with my hand, gently pulling it in the back to lay his head back down. I pushed his shirt back up to expose his body. Jesus, it was like a galaxy of freckles.  
"Just… tell me when…" I mumble between breaths as I kiss down his neck, to his freckled chest. He started breathing heavier and heavier until his breaths became gasps, and his gasps became erratic moans as I kissed and sucked his nipples. Marco began to writhe underneath me, his hips thrusting upwards trying desperately to find mine.

"Jean!" he gasped. His high pitched whine sent heat pulsing from my face to my thighs, and I let a small moan escape.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"No! No, keep going!" he yelled. I happily obliged.

O

I don't know what came over me; I've never acted like this before. Everywhere on my body tingles, and the places where Jean's kissed me burns. Everything just feels so good; I don't want it to stop. Jean kept kissing and sucking on me, I couldn't think straight. I wanted more of him; I wanted him to touch me.

I grabbed Jean's hand and let him feel how hard I was. He blushed and had a panicked look on his face. I didn't know what I was doing either, but I wouldn't want to be confused with anyone else but him. In a moment of desperation, I think he did the only thing he knew to do. He took hold of my dick like he'd fly away if he didn't. It kinda hurt, but I didn't want to embarrass him. Then he started to slowly rub it, and it was driving me crazy, I couldn't help but moan. I got embarrassed by how loud I was, had to cover my face.

"Marco." Jean giggled.

"What?" I said, muffled by my hands.

"Stop that."

I felt his hands on mine, trying to pull them away from my face.

"Noooo, Jean, stop!"

"Marco, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're my boyfriend; boyfriends do this kind of stuff."

I let him pull my hands away. I looked up at him and he was smiling like a child. It was fucking adorable and it made me blush even harder than I already was. Jean was good at doing that.

He pulled one of my hands and set it on his hip, and then he went in for a kiss, making my hand slide up to his ass. That sly motherfucker. I didn't mind though, he had a nice butt. While he kissed me, I moved my hand over his butt, then squeezed. I could feel Jean's lips curl into a smile against mine. I grabbed his ass with my other hand to see what he'd do. He took in a deep breath through his nose, then rammed his hips into me.

"Jean, you little sh—aaah…"

"What was that?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Nnn—"

He kept grinding into me, and eventually I couldn't even see his face, my vision was so hazy. My hands continued to grope his ass, almost as if it were an instinct. I couldn't stop, and I didn't want to. He started grinding harder and faster, but he didn't so much as moan, not even a whimper. I don't know how he was keeping his composure; I've already embarrassed myself by moaning like a girl. I need to do something to make him crazy.

I bury my head in the crook of his neck, and take in a deep breath. He smells like Axe and peppermint. Jean always smells good, and I love it. I run my tongue up the side of his neck, then blow cool air out on the way back down. I read somewhere last week that that was a cool thing to do for dudes. I got a small grunt out of him, but that wasn't enough. I lick and suck on his neck like he did to my chest. Still no more than a few groans. I look at him and can see his eyebrows are all furrowed, like he's frustrated. I can tell he wants to let it out, but he doesn't want to. His eyes were shut tight like he didn't want to look at me.

"Why so frustrated, Kirschtein?" I laughed.

"Sh—Shut up. I just – ah"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, and immediately started to breathe loudly. He tried to shut his eyes again so he wouldn't embarrass himself, but it was too late.

"Nnn… haah…" He groaned.

"Come on, Jean, just a little bit more." I whisper, low enough to breathe hot air on his freshly licked neck.

"Fuck, nnn… AAAH!" He finally let it out.

It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Jean moaning will be something I'm not going to forget any time soon. He plopped down on the bed beside me and covered his face with a pillow.

"Jean, we're boyfriends. Boyfriends do that kind of stuff." I said.

"Oh shut up, Marco!" He laughed, throwing the pillow in my face.

I couldn't have asked for a better way to end the day.


End file.
